Sheelal II: Dreams of Freedom
by JedimasterSheelal
Summary: The second installment telling the adventures of Senator of the Kaleesh, Jalaen Lai Sheelal and her comrades. She must return to Kalee, and face many dangers. All Jalaen has are her premonitions and lives are at stake...
1. Yam'rii

Senator Jalaen Lai Sheelal, the only daughter of Ronderu Lij Kummar and Qymaen Jai Sheelal was a young Kaleesh of fourteen. She roomed with the senator of Shili, Kiel Da. Being the first senator for the Kaleesh, she had served for six months, and in that time had progressed much in her Force capabilities, so Shaak Ti had said.

Jalaen look out over the senate before a meeting. She loved seeing all the different systems' representatives filing in.

She scanned the crowd, and froze. In another box on her level was the Huk representative. Instinct told her to duck, in case it saw her and decided to run. She reached for a rifle that wasn't there. She aimed, fired, hit the Huk, heard its scream of rage and pain as it fell, convulsing in its death throes…

"Jal, JAL! What are you doing?" A voice yelled behind her.

The real world zoomed in front of her. She noticed every senator staring in surprise, and the Huk senator bristling in anger.

"JALAEN! You yelled the term 'huk' for all the senate to hear, don't you see the Yam'rii senator?" The voice said behind her.

"Kiel, Kiel, I'm sorry," Jalaen responded. "I just acted on instinct. What did you call it?"

"Yam'rii?" Kiel said.

"Yam'rii. I can remember that," Jalaen answered.

000

"What was that all about?" Kiel asked when they had reached their apartment.

"I acted on instinct. On Kalee, when you saw one Huk, you killed it before it saw you." Jalaen anwered, ashamed that she had simply allowed her instinct to take over.

"After Radame translated, it seems that you were yelling death calls to the Yam'rii senator. Why do you hate them so?" Kiel asked. If this would impede on such a promising senator's career, Kiel would seek help for her friend.

"They took people I knew, friends that I had known forever. They sold them as slaves on the Invisible Market. They killed so many of us. Like they had no souls." Jalaen sat on the couch, as if remembering back to the Huk War was too much. Her gold eyes looked pained.

As if on cue, the Holonet buzzed. Radame rushed in. "Miss Jalaen, an urgent message from Kalee."


	2. Urgent! Huks!

Jalaen flew over to the Holonet system and pressed receive. The transmission was broken and static-filled, but clear to Jalaen's heart were the two voices, her mother's and father's, yelling at her in Kaleesh.

Jalaen quickly pressed the record to keep the message. It could be important.

"Huks…destroying bur…grounds…Separatists hunting us!" Qymaen's voice shouted.

By the way that no one was appearing in 3D, she was worried. An image suddenly flew in; it was Ronderu—being flung into a chair. "Jalaen…help…Huks back! Taking us…slaves." She answered, then pulled out her twin swords and joined in fighting.

"Must…senate…help us…Jedi." Qymaen continued, using the butt of his rifle as a weapon, and reloading the gun at the same time. "Dire…"

The distinct sound of a Czerka Outland Rifle being fired resounded around the apartment. A strong Kaleesh curse was being yelled, two terrible cries of pain, and the Holonet was silent.

Kiel looked at her friend. She was pale. Kiel had not understood a word of what had been said, but with all the crashing and firing, she did not think that it was good.

Jalaen collapsed onto the sofa opposite Kiel. "The Huks are back. They've been desecrating burial grounds. The Separatists are there, for an odd reason; they must be backing the Huks. We stand no chance." Jalaen said in despair.

Kiel knew that nothing would console the Kaleesh; saying anything would be disaster. Radame showed concern for the senator too. "Milady, is there anything I could get you?" He asked.

"A cup of tea, please." Jalaen answered. "I have to go to the chancellor, I need to settle this diplomatically. I will ask for an urgent meeting in congress."


	3. Chancellor

Jalaen knocked on Chancellor Palpatine's office. "Come in." He said cheerfully.

Jalaen was ushered in by a different blue Chagrian. "Why hello, Senator Sheelal. What brings you here?" said Palpatine.

"An urgent transmission from my home planet, unfortunately." Jalaen answered. "I have the recording. Would you care to hear it, Chancellor?"

"By all means, yes." Palpatine responded.

Jalaen quickly placed the chip in the chancellor's holoprojector, and the frenzied message played again, more real than ever in Jalaen's mind. She looked at the chancellor's face to see if it showed emotion. It was obvious that he was concerned.

After the message played, Jalaen spoke. "The Kaleesh mean Not means like ya had before that the Yam'rii have desecrated our burial grounds, the Separatists are chasing them. They ask me for help; the Yam'rii are back. I got rid of a "that" here I must contact the Senate, and try to free my planet. That the Yam'rii are taking us as slaves." Jalaen tried hard not to cry.

"Senator," Palpatine said as he tried to sound comforting, "Are these two Kaleesh dear to you?"

"They're my parents!" Jalaen tried not to sob. She had fought so hard to free her people from oppression, from slavery, from the economic depression that had plagued her planet. All she had worked for had all been destroyed in one Holonet message.

"I'm so sorry, Senator," Palpatine said in an attempt to console the Kaleesh. "I will arrange for an important session. Tomorrow."

000

Kiel waited anxiously for Jalaen to return; her loneliness was encroaching on her. When living on Shili, she had so many Togrutas to live with, it was comforting to have so many people around.

Here on Coruscant, she tried to suppress her craving to be with her old Togruta buddies by being with Jalaen. Today, she was also expecting to have Shaak Ti come over for tea, and try to console her own worry for her friend. Two days after receiving the message, and Jalaen had changed drastically. The Kaleesh wasn't her friendly self, she often sat on her bed and stared out over the city; at meals she listlessly picked at her food, but she never ate much. There was definitely something plaguing Jalaen. And Kiel was determined to find out.

Shaak Ti entered the room; Kiel had given her a key in, her sister came over for tea at least three times a week. "I'm on break." Shaak Ti said, and stretched. "I have no clue when I'll be back on the field, but…"

Jalaen came in a few minutes after Shaak Ti, clearly not herself, Shaak Ti noted. The young senator looked drawn and tired. "Hello, Shaakie," Jalaen said.

Shaak Ti narrowed her eyes. "Is there something wrong, Jalaen?"

Jalaen gave her a look of disbelief. "Kiel hasn't told you?" She retorted in surprise.

"Apparently," Shaak Ti answered. "C'mon, tell me."

Kiel placed a hand on Shaak Ti's shoulder. "It's home business." Kiel responded. "Every time poor Jalaen talks about it, she gets closer and closer to tears. Apparently the Huk—I mean the Yam'rii—are back and taking the Kaleesh as slaves. She doesn't know what has happened to her parents."

"Oh," Shaak Ti said, sympathy in her voice. "Have you talked to the Chancellor?"

"Yes; there will be a session tomorrow, Kiel." Jalaen answered. "But the Huk are only half of it."

"Then what is the other half, Jal?"


	4. Dream of Freedom

"Last night, I had a dream." Jalaen began. "I was home, walking along the beach of the Jarawaa sea. In the direction of Abesmi, clouds were gathering, but I dismissed it. Then, coming in on the tide, I saw the beaten body of a Kaleesh. I ran to drag the body from the waters; it was—" Jalaen had to choke this part out, "My mother! Her face was unrecognizable, but I could feel it that it was her in my heart.

"I wanted to bury her, but I felt as if I had to keep going. I walked on, to see a huge, white droid, but it had golden Kaleesh eyes. Behind it were Huks and many battle droids. I ran into the Kunbal jungle and ran all the way to my home village…my home was demolished. My parents' things were gone. I fled and ran so far, I ran into the sea, and over the water to Abesmi.

"I saw my parents' most precious belongings, our weapons and skull masks, then the sea enveloped around my head, and I found myself in an enclosure—a slave enclosure. I saw all the people I knew who had been killed or taken as slaves, and then I no longer saw anything, I just saw two pairs of yellow eyes. 'Save us, Jalaen, Kalee is lost,' my mother whispered in my ear.

"'Jalaen, look to your friends, if no one else will come to your aid. Look to the Senate, the Jedi, and your Kaleesh brothers and sisters. Your heart.' Father whispered. Then I was swept up yet again, and that whole Holonet message played back, more real than it has ever been."

Shaak Ti stared at Jalaen with wide eyes. "If the Senate agrees to send a group of Jedi, I will come." She said. "Remember to practice your saber skills."


	5. Senate, Not Sympathy

Jalaen and Kiel looked over the Senate. There could be no mistake: Kiel could sense that Jalaen wanted desperately to kill the Yam'rii senator seated across the auditorium.

Chancellor Palpatine rose. "My good senators, I have called you today for a session, for one of our systems is in great peril." He declared. "From the system of Kalee, Senator Sheelal."

Jalaen stood up. "Thank you, Chancellor." She said gracefully. "Before Kalee was welcomed so graciously to the Republic, we had fought for more than thirty standard years against an enemy. This enemy was looking to gain revenue from our planet, one that could earn them millions. As Kalee itself is not rich in natural resources, our enemy took the only valuable thing: the people.

"Only a few days ago, I had heard that our old enemy had returned, still at their old goal, selling my people off on the Invisible Market as slaves. It was a transmission from Kalee of our two leaders, Qymaen Jai Sheelal and Ronderu Lij Kummar.

"I wish to ask for a group of Jedi to be sent to Kalee to save us from this menace. The only thing that holds me back…" Jalaen stopped and took a breath for emphasis, "Is the fact that the Huk—the slave masters—are part of the Republic too."

A hush fell over the Senate. "Senator of the Yam'rii," Jalaen challenged, "Do you dare to deny this claim?" He stood up. "Indeed, insolent Kaleesh." The Yam'rii hissed back. "Do not think, Sheelal, that you are exempt here from all the tales about you and your lineage."

Kiel noticed Jalaen's sliver, reptilian pupils narrow, as if to block an oncoming rage. "Go on." Jalaen said calmly.

"First, you are not only a senator, but one of the most celebrated Kaleesh strategists. You have slain many of us, and those who have survived claim that you and your barbaric brethren cut down anything in your path." The Yam'rii retorted.

Kiel knew now, more than anything, that the Kaleesh would have no greater satisfaction than to rip the Yam'rii apart. She was visibly angry. "Then I will go to my home planet, and I will save my people…alone."

000

Kiel had demanded an urgent meeting early the next day; for what reason, Shaak Ti did not know. She suspected that it had something to do with the Huks. Shaak Ti no longer cared about being politically correct. Huk was what she would call the Yam'rii forever.

She had already told the council that trouble was brewing on Kalee, and that she would take care of it. They had blatantly agreed.

"Hello, Jalaen, Kiel." She said upon entering the apartment.

"Hiya, Shaakie!" Kiel exclaimed.

Shaak Ti scanned the apartment. 'Where's Jal? What's this meeting about?" She asked.

"Ask Jalaen, she knows more." Kiel said, and pointed to the balcony. "She's outside."

Shaak Ti looked over the railing with Jalaen. "That's my ship." Jalaen said breathlessly. "The _Vengeance_. I'm leaving today."

Shaak Ti instantly understood. "The senate did not sympathize with you?"

"No. The Huk—I refuse to call those worms Yam'rii—won't agree to let Jedi go until my claim has been verified. I will go. Alone, if I must."

The HoloNet buzzed again; strangely ominous.


	6. Lord Sidious

Jalaen pressed receive and record at the same time, and the image sprung to life. A man, with a hooded robe so all she could see was his mouth appeared. "Senator Sheelal, I am Lord Sidious. And it would be wise to follow my guidelines to achieve your parents' release."

Jalaen stepped back in surprise. How would this stranger know that Qymaen and Ronderu were her parents? And her worst fears had been confirmed. What if her parents were already listed as 'for sale' on the market…for millions?

Sidious continued. "You are to grant Kalee into the CIS, in which you will serve as a delegate. The Huk are free to take only a thousand Kaleesh a year to sell as profit."

Jalaen became angry at Sidious' proposal. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that," She said calmly. "Our birthrate is low; you can't exterminate an entire species. Then it is pointless for me to be a representative." _Indeed._ Jalaen thought. _I'd rather be a slave like my people than serve on this Sidious' board of greedy merchants._

Sidious seemed angry that she had already said no. "If you do not agree, then we will stone the female Kaleesh known as Ronderu Lij Kummar; and for Qymaen Jai Sheelal, we have other plans."

A model of the same white droid in her dream appeared on the projector. "We will exterminate the Izvoshra." Sidious answered. "I might take that comment back, Senator."

Ever since this conflict began, Kiel had realized that Jalaen was shifting more and more from dainty senator to savage warrior. She knew that Jalaen would rather die than let the Huk destroy her people, and whatever happened, Kiel would stand behind her friend.

"Shaak Ti?" Jalaen said so quietly, it was almost a whisper. "Will you help me lead this campaign against the Huk?"

"Yes, indeed!" Shaak Ti said with enthusiasm. "I will come with you to Kalee."

"And I too!" Kiel exclaimed.

Jalaen actually laughed. "So what are you going to wear? I highly doubt you would be going around the Kunbal jungle in one of your frocks."

"Then I'll wear what a Kaleesh would wear," Kiel said. "You just need to teach me how to use a lig sword."

Jalaen smiled, imagining Kiel in Kaleesh dress. Smiling had become a rarity for the past five days.

000

The _Vengeance_ leaped to light speed, and Jalaen emerged from the cockpit of her new cruiser. Kiel was in her cabin, bemoaning the fact that space flight made her insides churn.

Kiel emerged a while later; the only part of her fiery orange skin that showed underneath all the wraps and vest were her sleek hands and face. "Should I keep on all the eye makeup?" She asked nervously. "It might give me away."

"It might scare stars' end out of the Separatists. But I would do a different color than white, red maybe." Jalaen said.

"Jalaen?" Shaak Ti spoke up. "I think it is time for you to start building your lightsaber."


	7. Rubble

Jalaen landed the _Vengeance_ as close to her home village as she could. From the air, it did not look welcoming, and she feared the worst.

Jalaen led the way, Shaak Ti came behind, and a hesitant Kiel brought up the rear. "This is the Kunbal jungle." Jalaen whispered. But the scene before her was almost the equivalent of her heart being ripped out by Aztecs.

"My god." Shaak Ti swore.

The entire village looked like it had been bombed. A dead Kaleesh warrior was missing his face. A woman's charred body lacked a head. Kiel looked ready to vomit. Jalaen looked at the horrible scene before them. She saw one child's body that had been grotesquely deformed by many blaster rounds. A single tear ran down Jalaen's face and smudged the red paint on her skull mask. There were bodies, leaning against the crumbling walls, as if death were their only salvation.

No one was capable of saying a word.

Jalaen ran to her house, which had for the most part been spared from great damage. "Everything's gone!" She exclaimed in despair when she looked into this demolished building she had called home. "My mother's swords, father's rifle! My own sacred belongings; who knows where they are! Probably a piece of molten metal."

Kiel placed a hand on the sobbing Kaleesh's shoulder. She couldn't say a word.

"I can't believe it…" Jalaen blubbered. "My village; just destroyed."

There was a noise that made all three companions' heads turn. It was the wail of a baby.

Shaak Ti and Jalaen ran out of the ruined house and reached through the Force to see if anything was alive, or if it was only their imagination. But no, Jalaen felt a presence emanating from what looked like to be, a huge pile of rocks. "Shaakie, over here!" She exclaimed, and started to claw through the rubble.

In a recess by the door way, a small baby Kaleesh was curled. Jalaen's heart melted. "Where is you family?" She spoke to the little one as she cradled it in her arms.

She looked up, and crushed beneath rubble, a sole red-brown arm extended from it. Jalaen heard Kiel vomit outside.

"I'll call you Hailen." Jalaen said tenderly and ran her fingers through Hailen's jet black hair. She turned to see Kiel gulping water from her canteen and Shaak Ti standing in the door way. "I must go to Abesmi and pray. I may find answers from the Gods." Jalaen said, and stood up, baby in her arms. _Or from my own parents; they are deities_. She secretly hoped.

Kiel took one look at the infant Kaleesh and demanded to hold him. Meanwhile, Jalaen walked down to the stream that ran near the settlement and carefully cleaned her skull mask. What had once been on there was her zigzag senate pattern. Carefully, she painted her family's pattern, two straight lines that went over the eyes.

Later she joined the two Togrutas. "Jal, Shaakie and I thought up a potential problem: if we need to get to Abesmi by swimming, then how will we take Hailen?"

Jalaen thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Radame."

000

"Must I remind you that I am translator, aide, guide, and butler, Miss Jalaen, not a baby-sitter." Radame said coldly when Jalaen, Kiel, and Shaak Ti had returned to the ship.

_Poor Radame. _Jalaen thought. The Chagrian was already backing up the ramp.

Jalaen gritted her teeth. "Radame, this was the lone survivor of the destruction of my home. I will not leave him here to starve and die. We need every Kaleesh."

Radame shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss. I did not come on this mission to take care of any pathetic life-forms you stumble upon," he snapped.

Shaak Ti was equally angry as Radame. She could feel the young Kaleesh's presence strongly through the Force; Hailen, named for his slight refuge amidst death. In fact, that is what Jalaen had named him: Hailen Kei Yamaen. Maybe the child had a high Midi-Chlorian count.

Amid the bickering firing between Radame and Jalaen, Kiel looked down at the path. It had been used heavily within the last week. She could only imagine the Kaleesh, spirits broken; their bare feet and clawed hands trapped in shackles. Then Sheelal and Kummar, the two Kaleesh she had met, not so long ago. She began to sympathize with Jalaen. The idea that such proud people could be enslaved so easily was horrifying.

"Radame, this was the child that the Huk saw as worthless. They left Hailen to die, here, all alone—surrounded by death. His mother only a few feet away, dying a living death, trapped, without ever having the slightest consolation of seeing her son ever again; to not once see the light of day, shackled in a prison which any strength could break." Kiel retorted.

Now Jalaen saw why her friend was a politician.

"Fine, Miss Jalaen. I will make sure that Hailen is safe while you save your people. You have my word."

And with that, Jalaen sprung off into the Kunbal jungle.


	8. Ambush!

The waterlogged friends reached the perfectly rectangular island as the sun went down. The double moons were at their full, making it almost as bright as it was by day. "This is Abesmi." Jalaen whispered. "I've come here once before, when my parents were deemed part of our holy pantheon."

Once they had scrambled up the sheer walls of the island, Jalaen closed her eyes, knelt, and begged the gods to let her see her parents, or even if her parents could answer her. Just as she thought her wish had been denied, an image in her mind caught her attention: a huge concentration camp filled with Kaleesh, a smoking fire that had an odd smell that resembled burning flesh. Bone masks piled up, blood splattered over them. Two golden eyes. Twin lig swords, yet another; two rifles side-by-side, with two masks with vertical lines over the eyes. The Sheelal pattern.

Jalaen opened her eyes. Shaak Ti and Kiel, resting from their endeavors, did not even take notice at what lay in front of her: the items that she had seen in her trance.

But she saw the glimmer of insect-like hide too late. A red laser beam hit the ground right where her foot had been seconds ago. "Ambush!" Jalaen shouted, and grabbed her rifle, ready to fight.

Shaak Ti had drawn her saber and Kiel reached for the last sword. "Kiel, duck!" Jalaen shouted; Kiel ran to her friend. "What do we do?" Shaak Ti asked, sending blaster bolts back at their enemies.

Jalaen did not pause to answer, she charged at the Huks that were now in plain view. Two had fallen to their own shots, but Shaak Ti was being more careful now that her friend had joined the melee. Kiel was by her side, and together they engaged the Huks.

_Five down, seven to go._ Jalaen thought. She found that she had grown rusty with her aim and her use of the rifle.

What happened next, neither Jalaen nor her companions would ever remember. It felt surreal; in slow motion something came behind her, and Jalaen fired without even realizing who it was.

It was Kiel.


	9. Wounded

"Oh my God! I shot Kiel!" Jalaen exclaimed. There was much anguish in the Kaleesh's voice.

Shaak Ti looked in horror at her sister crumpled on the ground; she had been shot clean through the shoulder and it was bleeding profusely. "Kiel!" Shaak Ti shouted.

Jalaen joined Shaak Ti in Force-pushing the last few Huks into the sea.

Jalaen flew to Kiel's side. "Oh, Kiel, I'm so sorry," She sobbed.

Kiel's eyes fluttered open. They were dark and pained, and Kiel spoke softly. "Jal, it's okay."

"I thought you were a Huk, I didn't even look!" Jalaen cried. "I didn't!" Jalaen's remorse was painful just to hear.

Shaak Ti found a rock to prop up Kiel. She quickly tore off some of her robes and tried to stem the bleeding with them.

"Ow, Shaakie, that hurts!" Kiel exclaimed when Shaak Ti started pressing harder.

"She's bleeding heavily." Shaak Ti exclaimed.

Jalaen tried to use what Force capabilities she had to keep Kiel from going into shock. Kiel was already unconscious.

000

All through the night, Jalaen and Shaak Ti had taken turns keeping watch. Jalaen looked at Kiel, who was already fevered and was shivering uncontrollably. Jalaen and Shaak Ti had tried to sweat the fever out by wrapping Kiel in cloaks and outer robes. It seemed to do no good.

Slowly the moons waned and disappeared under the Jarawaa Sea, and the sun's rays warmed the bleak world. Much of the color was gone from Kiel's face and she looked worse, not better.

Jalaen shook Shaak Ti awake. "What is it?" She grumbled.

"It's just a little after sun-up," Jalaen answered, "And we have to find help."

"You know that one of us has to stay with her," Shaak Ti replied, "And how do you propose we get off this god-forsaken spit of rock?"

Jalaen got visibly angry. "This is the sacred spot where Earth joins Heaven. It is not 'god-forsaken'," Jalaen replied.

Shaak Ti got up and went to Kiel. "She's lost a lot of blood," Shaak Ti observed.

It was the truth. What was once an orange Togruta was a sickly, pale orangish-blueish-whiteish-greyish Kiel.

"I'm going to find help. Alone." Jalaen said, and began the descent down the steep sides of Abesmi.

Shaak Ti ran to the edge. "You can't. It's too dangerous," Shaak Ti answered; she started down the slope too.

"You have to stay with your sister. She will not survive alone," Jalaen spat. "I've gone through too many brushes with death, I guess." She said, almost to herself. "I will go."

After a quarter mile's swim, Jalaen turned, and looked at the oversized rock on which, it felt, she had abandoned her best friends forever.


	10. Transmission

Radame was fair tired of watching Hailen, who he had nicknamed 'Rubble'. The little Kaleesh had been more than Radame could stand. He had stopped counting how much trouble that Rubble had caused. Right now he was locked in the cargo bay; hopefully not chewing on the power cables.

The holoprojector buzzed; Radame went to answer. "Hello, this is Radame, aide of Senators Sheelal and Kiel Da."

"Hello, Senator Organa here," The man answered. "Upon the disappearance of Senators Sheelal, Kiel Da, and Master Shaak Ti, We supposed that you would be on Kalee. We were correct in our assumption. The Jedi Council reported that Master Shaak Ti was missing the same time Senator Amidala reported having not seen Senators Kiel Da and Sheelal."

Radame felt confused. "And?" He asked.

Organa continued. "The Jedi informed me that a small strike team will be coming. They will be at Kalee early tomorrow."

"Thank you for the message," Radame answered. "I will pass it on."

The image of Organa flickered and died.

Radame felt a clawed hand pulling on his official robes. He looked down, only to see Rubble giving him a toothy grin. "How did you get through the blast doors?!" Radame said, incredulously.

Rubble only smiled.

Jalaen burst in. Her clothes were stained with something reddish in color—blood. There was fresh blood on her as well; she had obviously been in a fight. She was breathing hard and fast.

"What hell have _you_ been through?!" Radame asked.

"Kiel, Shaakie and I were ambushed on Abesmi," Jalaen began, "Kiel is badly wounded. After sun-up, I left the island; Shaak Ti and Kiel are still there. On my way back, I was attacked—again. I made fast work on them, though." She smiled, then held up her sword.

"I must get back to them, with bandages, food, and water," Jalaen continued, but Radame cut her short.

"You can't. I received a message from Senator Organa that upon your disappearance, along with Master Shaak Ti. Apparently she had not told the Jedi Council of her departure." Radame said. "A small strike team of Jedi is coming tomorrow."

Jalaen had gotten up and seemed intent on getting what she needed and leaving. Radame stopped her. "I must protest. It's getting dark, and I will not let you go out there alone."

A blue figure emanating from the holoprojector caught their attention. "Senator Sheelal?"

Jalaen ran over. "Yes, Master Windu?"

"We've found your coordinates, and locked on. We'll be on the surface in an hour," Master Windu answered. "I've comprised a group which includes Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker."

Good. Some of the most famous Jedi. Jalaen was pleased. "Thank you, Master Windu. I am pleased to hear this."

000

Rubble watched in interest as Jalaen bandaged her bleeding feet. Coruscant had softened them quite a bit. She was almost finished with her lightsaber. She had picked a turquoise color.

Finally, she delicately forced the crystal into the power conduit and soldered it. "Finished!" Jalaen exclaimed, and ignited her saber.

Rubble stared at the weapon. "Pretty," he said.

"Indeed," Jalaen answered, then heard Radame knock. "Miss Jalaen, the Jedi have landed to the north of us," He called through the door. "They demand to see you immediately."

Jalaen ran all the way to the Jedi's cruiser. The Jedi were assembled there, and she looked at the company. A blue Twi-Lek was there, along with a Nautolan and a few humans.

"Hello," Jalaen said calmly, "I'm Jalaen Lai Sheelal. I'm very grateful you have come in Kalee's most dire hour."

"My name is Aayla Secura," The Twi-Lek introduced herself. "I'm designated with leading the team, although I will gladly hand the duty over to you."

Jalaen nodded; leadership was hers.

"This is Kit Fisto, Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker," Aayla continued, and each Jedi bowed as his or her name was called.

Jalaen bowed back.

"Excuse me, Sheelal," Obi-Wan Kenobi interrupted, "But where exactly are Senator Kiel Da and Master Shaak Ti?"

Jalaen's stomach lurched. She felt so ashamed, how she had shot her best friend and left Shaak Ti to watch her sister. Ho could she have forgotten about them?

_That's right. _Jalaen thought. _The image of the pyre, captured Kaleesh, and blood. _

"I know that your fellow Jedi is really pressing to you," Jalaen began, "But in order to force the Huk from Kalee, we have to have more than one person who knows the land. We must rescue the Izvoshra, our elite warriors. They know the planet like the back of their hand. And I know where they are being kept."


	11. Vellur

The sun was down by the time they had reached the slave enclosure. The moons shown as brightly as before, and Jalaen wanted the raid done as soon as possible.

Obviously the Huk had assumed that the Jedi would have not come to her aid; and there were few of them surrounding. "No one left alive," She whispered in Aayla's ear. "We can't flood in. Send Kit, Obi-Wan, and Anakin to the east entrance. That is a natural hiding place. There is a lot of thick underbrush that will make it difficult to escape."

"And we block the other path?" Aayla asked.

"Yes." Jalaen said, and waited the opportune moment to attack.

Soon the Huk guards relaxed in the darkness, and Jalaen snuck silently down to the nearest guard. She wanted to test out her lightsaber; the turquoise blade appeared with a snap-hiss. The noise alerted the Huk, but the moment it turned around, it was cleanly beheaded.

Jalaen motioned for the rest of the Jedi to come out. She turned to see a Huk running full speed towards her. She leaped out of the way just in time and severed one of its legs. It crashed down and Jalaen made short work in stabbing it clean through.

Kit Fisto was guarding the east exit well, and she found herself back to back with Kenobi. Shots were being fired, and Jalaen was unsure of what to do.

"You can shoot blaster bolts back at the Huk, you know," Kenobi said, but there was surprise in his voice about her coming by a lightsaber, and such a rare colored saber.

Jalaen tried shooting back, but she found it hard. "I'm not a Jedi, you know," She huffed.

Kenobi easily sent shots back.

Surrounded by dead Huks, Jalaen picked her way through to let all the slave prospects go. Skywalker had been sent to undo all the electrobonds, and Jalaen scanned the faces of the Kaleesh.

Many of them were injured or beaten. Many of them she didn't recognize.

Suddenly, she stopped. She knew this Kaleesh, he had been one of her father's closest friends and a member of the Izvoshra.

"Vellur!" Jalaen exclaimed, and hustled to undo his bonds. "Is it really you?"

"Indeed, Jalaen," Vellur replied and rubbed his chaffed wrists. "I'm glad you came. We were due to be shipped off tomorrow morning."

"Where are the others?" Jalaen asked, helping Vellur to his feet.

Vellur looked like the bearer of ill tidings. "They were shot down against that wall, and the corpses were incinerated. I managed to save their skull masks, though. That's the last bit of them left to bury."

Jalaen hung her head. She had known many of the Izvoshra since she was a tiny child. But more pressing matters came to mind. "Vellur, my best friend was badly injured. She was shot clean through the shoulder, including the bone. She has lost a lot of blood, but she's with Shaak Ti; the poor Togrutas, all alone! And it's all my fault! If I wasn't so gun-happy…"

Vellur glanced around at the Jedi. "Have you told them?" He asked. "And where are your comrades?"

"On Abesmi!" She exclaimed. "We were ambushed! The Huks knew I would come back there to pray."

Vellur looked concerned. "And where are Qymaen and Ronderu?" He asked. It was obvious that Jalaen knew more that he did.

"Captured! I did not agree to this Separatist's offer to join them, so they'll stone Mother and Abesmi only knows what they'll do to Father!" Jalaen howled, no longer senator/warrior/Jedi but a young girl again.

"Sheelal?" Fisto was behind her. "What is our next course of action?"

"We'll go to the ships, get supplies, and then we head to Abesmi."


	12. Kiel, Ronnie, Qy

Shaak Ti was starving. Jalaen should have stayed on the island. Now, this once composed, cool Jedi couldn't think straight.

Kiel was delirious. She would mutter and thrash, and Shaak Ti sat, holding Kiel's hand as her sister babbled on, trying to find shelter in some lost vale.

"Hold on, Kiel," Shaak Ti cooed, holding a hand to Kiel's forehead. It felt as though Kiel was on fire; Kiel shivered and she was soaked with sweat.

The comlink vibrated in Shaak Ti's robe pocket. She fished it out and pressed the talk button. "This is Shaak Ti," She said coolly.

"How's Kiel?" Jalaen inquired.

"Hanging on. Jal, you really must hurry," Shaak Ti replied, panic in her voice.

"I have a small strike team of Jedi with me," Jalaen responded. "We'll be there tomorrow."

"Can you arrive A.S.A.P?" Shaak Ti begged.

"We just took over a small Huk stronghold tonight. Some one hundred and fifty Kaleesh held captive. A friend of my father's gave me some information that is… quite disturbing. Anyway, Fisto, Secura, Kenobi, and I will be out as soon as we can." said Jalaen, and she hung up.

"Hold on, Kiel," Shaak Ti kept cooing her sister. "At least until tomorrow."

000

Obi-Wan Kenobi struggled up the steep sides of Abesmi. Supposedly Shaak Ti and her sister were there. "Need help, Obi-Wan?" Shaak Ti called over the edge of the cliff.

"Yes!" Obi-Wan yelled back at her.

Shaak Ti pulled him up. "Who's all with you?"

"To here? Just Sheelal, Aayla, and some other Kaleesh. I forget his name." Obi-Wan responded.

Jalaen was already by Kiel's side. "Kiel, I'm back. The Jedi will help you get back to the ship."

Kenobi stood over her. "Sheelal, we must go." He said, and lifted Kiel from the ground.

"She's in bad shape." Vellur observed. "What exactly did you do to her?"

He said the last part a little too loudly.

Jalaen hung her head. Kenobi and Secura were staring at her.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the ship and Kiel's stabilized," Jalaen stammered.

Back on board the Jedi's triangular shaped cruiser, Vellur examined Kiel's wound. "Shot clean through. I'm amazed." He said. "Exactly what gun were you using?"

"My outland rifle." Jalaen replied. "She was close, though."

"She'll need a blood transfusion." Vellur commented. "Any Togrutas?"

Shaak Ti snorted.

"Just a word of warning," Jalaen whispered, "He doesn't take note of species."

"I'm her sister," Shaak Ti spoke up. "I'll supply blood."

Radame busted in. "Jalaen, transmission," He told the worried Kaleesh. "Urgent."

Jalaen nodded. "I'll be back, Shaakie," She assured, then ran off ship.

000

It was Darth Sidious again, that vile leech.

"I have been told that you are on Kalee, Sheelal," He leered at her. "Therefore, I will set Kummar's stoning in 2 standard days. Sheelal Sr. will be attending."

Jalaen quickly ended the transmission. Sidious had wanted to say more, but Jalaen wouldn't let him. Jalaen felt heartsick. She couldn't let her parents down. And Qymaen being there! What sick torture was that?

Rubble walked up, and hugged her calves, the highest he could reach. "Sad?" He asked.

"Very." Jalaen responded and sat on the floor. "I just need to save my family so badly."

At the word 'family', Rubble looked as sad as she felt.

"I know. My mother will be stoned in two standard days…wait, I must tell the Jedi!" She exclaimed, and taking Rubble with her, she went back to the Jedi's cruiser.

The Jedi glanced from Jalaen to Rubble as they entered.

"Awkward." Rubble commented.

Kiel was awake and she was her normal orange color. "It's good to see you looking better." Jalaen said to break the awkward silence.

"Um, who is this?" Fisto asked, and motioned to Rubble.

"RUBBLE!" the baby Kaleesh yelled. "Rubble, Rubble, Rubble, Rubble!"

"Hailen Kei Yamaen is his true name," Jalaen interrupted Rubble's joyous chanting of his nickname. "But he apparently wants to go by Rubble."

Vellur looked at her. "What is the next plan of action?" He asked. "I hope we won't just trudge through the jungle killing any Huk we come across."

"Not at all," Jalaen replied. "If we free Sheelal Sr. and Kummar, we will go as fast as possible to Coruscant, and testify before the senate. But," She continued, "I have learned that Kummar is set to be stoned deep in the heart of the Kunbal jungle. In two days."

Many of the Jedi looked surprised that the Huk would use such a barbaric way to kill.

"Furthermore," Jalaen went on, "Sheelal Sr. will be there."

"Two birds with one stone," Kiel said breathlessly. "Let's find this 'heart of the Kunbal'."

"I know where the heart is," Vellur interrupted. "There is a great temple southwest. It's called The Heart, and the temple's walls would be the best location to stone Kummar."

"I'm going," Kiel said stubbornly. "I'm not that bad."

"You're lucky your fever broke while we were still on the god-forsaken island," Shaak Ti answered. "There may a blip of hope that you'll come with us in two standard days."

The three Kaleesh glared at Shaak Ti for calling Abesmi 'god-forsaken'.

"How far is the Heart from here?" Secura asked Vellur.

"About a day's travel. We should rest tonight, head out tomorrow," Vellur replied.

"Settled." Rubble muttered.

Shaak Ti, Jalaen, and Rubble sat beside Kiel on her sleep couch. "Are you sure you're up to it?" Jalaen asked.

"Of course," Kiel replied. "I won't let you go by yourself again, Jal."


	13. Stoning

Qymaen hung his head as he was marched into the Heart. Ronderu had given him one farewell kiss. If only Jalaen was here! She would rescue them!

"It's a sad day when one's parents rely on their daughter to save the day," Jalaen had once said. Too true.

It had been a week of being captive, and neither Ronderu nor Qymaen looked very well. Qymaen's right eye was swollen shut from a beating he received from the Huk. He wished he was blind so he would not have to witness Ronderu being stoned to death. No such luck. Ronderu was chained to the wall of the temple. Huks surrounded the entire clearing; there was no escape.

Jalaen scanned the clearing. "I'll go first," She whispered.

Instead of sneaking behind the Huks, she ran out in front of them, lig swords in hand. She beheaded one Huk, sliced another in half, and impaled a third.

Suddenly, the heavy lig swords were knocked out of Jalaen's hands, and she was picked up by the scruff, caught in the pincers of a Huk. She dangled; the Huk gestured to where Ronderu was chained. "You're next," He hissed.

"Let me go!" Jalaen spat.

Qymaen watched as a Huk lifted Jalaen from the earth. _Puppy_. Qymaen thought. Jalaen definitely resembled one. The Huk looked at Ronderu, then Jalaen again. Qymaen knew what it meant. Once they had slaughtered Ronderu, they would shackle Jalaen and stone her too. His best girls. Dead.

Jalaen used her sharp claws to scratch the Huk. _Kitten_. Qymaen edited.

One rock flew into his line of vision, and missed Ronderu—by fractions of inches.

Qymaen couldn't watch. Instead, he fascinated himself with Jalaen's struggle to get free.

Suddenly, there was a sickening crunch of bone, and Qymaen looked back at Ronderu. Her arm had been broken.

Meanwhile, Kiel with Jalaen's outland rifle snuck behind the Huk that held Jalaen. The Kaleesh was hissing and scratching like some rabid creature. It was slightly endearing. "Don't thrash so much, Jal," She whispered. "I'll shoot it."

A heart-wrenching scream resounded throughout the Heart. Kiel looked up. She wished she hadn't.

Ronderu's left eye had been hit by a stone. The eye was totally ruined and Kiel felt nauseous. She heard Jalaen gasp. "Mother!" She yelled, and fought to be free with such fervor that even Kiel was surprised.

"Stay still!" Kiel yelled, giving away her advantage. As the Huk turned, Kiel aimed for its head and shot it. Jalaen ripped herself from its pincers, grabbed her lig swords, and viciously started killing the other Huk.

Kiel ran to Qymaen, shot the Huk guarding him, and undid the electrobonds.

"Thanks, Kiel Da," He grunted. "Do you have my rifle?"

She handed him the one she had used. "You're in command of our Jedi strike team," She responded, and ran to grab a lig sword instead.

Jalaen, though tired from fighting the Huk, made her way to Ronderu. Though the Kaleesh looked pained, Ronderu managed a weak smile as Jalaen grabbed her saber and cut the chains that held Ronderu in place.

"You've gotten so good with my lig swords," Ronderu smiled.

"Mother," Jalaen said, demanding. ?"You have to run over near Kiel. She'll take care of you."

Ronderu stumbled over to Kiel, who shielded her from the Huks.

Qymaen had the Jedi flood the clearing, but his aim was impaired with his black eye. Ronderu was safe with Kiel Da, and he noticed that Jalaen had built a lightsaber, but she was mostly using her mother's lig swords.

000

High above, Count Dooku looked down at the battle raging below. These Yam'rii were screwing up his plans. Now they had lost their prize, and they were about to lose the Separatists' present too. "Captain," He said to a Magnaguard, "Unleash it!"

Off in the distance, a large, furry creature bounded through the jungle, ripping up anything in its path. All it wanted to do was to kill…


	14. Nexu

Ronderu watched as the bloody battle went on. She was surprised the Huks hadn't retreated yet. Unless, of course, they were anticipating something...

Ronderu listened as hard as she could. Her instincts told her that something was on the prowl. And that something was big. "Get down, Kiel!" She yelled as a gigantic beast leaped out of the forest above their heads.

Jalaen and Qymaen began to fight back. To Ronderu's surprise, the nexu wasn't trying to ensnare the Jedi in its jaws. It was deliberately attacking the Kaleesh only. It sent shivers up Ronderu's spine. The animal had been trained.

"Mother, here!" Jalaen called, and threw her lightsaber to Ronderu.

Qymaen had taken one of Jalaen's lig swords and was using that instead. Ronderu had to smile. Compared to her and Jalaen, dear Qymaen looked like a clumsy oaf.

Jalaen was tired from battleing the Huk, and now this strange, four eyed, feline creature was attacking. Qymaen had wounded it, but now it lunged at the Kaleesh with even more fervor. She had handed Ronderu the lightsaber, but she regretted that now. The saber would have been useful. But her mother needed a weapon.

Kenobi and Secura had joined the Kaleesh. Jalaen supposed her hole had been filled, and she leaped over the nexu and landed by Qymaen's rifle. Digging her claws into the nearest tree, she climbed desperately to reach a good place to snipe.

The nexu saw her, and started to climb as well. Jalaen, seeing it on her tail, used the butt of her rifle to smash it in the eyes. Screaming, the Nexu loosened its grip, and Jalaen felt victorious. It would crash to the earth.

Instead, the nexu reached and clawed Jalaen's back. She yelped and climbed like rabid iguana. Qymaen desperately tried to distract it. Using the lig sword Jalaen had given him, he sliced the flesh along the nexu's side. It hissed and charged for Qymaen, white ribs visible.

Jalaen was thankful that her father had distracted the nexu. She loaded the outland rifle, desperate to kill the vicious creature. It clamped down on Qymaen's leg, trying desperately to shake Qymaen to death. Shooting it now would be hopeless. What she really needed was her saber.

Using the Force to pull her saber from her mother's hand, she caught it, catapulted from her hiding place, ignited the lightsaber and leaped onto the nexu. It angrily tried to shake her off, but not before she had sent her saber clean through its brain.

The furry body crashed to the ground. The nexu was dead.

"Father!" Jalaen exclaimed, and ran to his side.

Ronderu limped to Qymaen. His leg was broken in three places.

All three Kaleesh were bloody, wounded messes, and they exchanged a group hug, all glad to be alive.


	15. To Coruscant

Back on the Jedi's cruiser, Jalaen, Qymaen, and Ronderu sat in the med center. "How did you do that?" Ronderu asked, alluding to Jalaen pulling the lightsaber out of her hand.

"The Force. Shaakie taught me loads about it." Jalaen replied nonchalantly.

Kiel entered, Rubble in her arms. "We'll be leaving soon," She announced. "Vellur will lead the freed Kaleesh in overtaking the other Huk strongholds. But I hope that we'll be able to form a treaty in the senate."

Kiel set Rubble down, and he ran to Jalaen. "Back!" He grinned. Then he frowned. "Hurt."

Jalaen smiled. "Mother, Father, meet the sole survivor of the bombing," She said. "Hailen Kei Yamaen."

"_Rubble_," The young Kaleesh emphasized.

"But he'd rather go by Rubble," Jalaen added. "Radame must have called him that."

Kiel continued. "I think that Radame will have to fly the cruiser by himself all the way to Coruscant. Shaakie and I would rather stay here with you."

"Thanks, Kiel," Jalaen answered. "But the battle's not over yet. Even after what has taken place here, the Huk will still deny the fact that many they're still on Kalee."

"Not after they see what you four have gone through," Kiel replied happily.

Jalaen winced as a med droid applied bacta to the three-inch deep, gaping wounds on her back. "Ew," Ronderu grimaced upon seeing the wounds on her daughter's back. "Just what did you do to deserve those?"

"Never hit a Kaleesh or a nexu in the eye, I guess," Jalaen answered.

Qymaen smiled. "I'd agree."

Rubble looked confused. "What a nexu?" he asked.

"You don't want to know," Ronderu answered.

"The creepy thing is," Jalaen leaped out of the chair she had been sitting in, "Was that the nexu didn't try to kill any of the Jedi. It went for just us."

"Yes," Qymaen agreed. "What I don't want to know is how many Kaleesh died by that monster."

Later that night, Ronderu sat with Jalaen in her suite. She had to talk to someone. "What happened to you after the transmission that you sent me?" Jalaen asked.

Ronderu sat down stiffly beside her daughter. "Not much. We were marched, blindfolded, to some location beside a waterfall. We've pretty much stayed there until today. And you?"

"Much more happened to us, apparently," Jalaen responded. "I went to Chancellor Palpatine to ask for an urgent meeting in congress the day after you sent the transmission. The Huk senator challenged my claim, and knowing that it would take a month for the claim to be verified, I left with Shaak Ti, Radame, and Kiel.

"We landed and found Rubble in our village," She continued. "We left him with Radame and we went to Abesmi. We were ambushed and Kiel was wounded; I set out alone the next day. We took a Huk stronghold, rescued Kiel and Shaakie, then last of all, we rescued you."

Ronderu nodded. "You have been busy," She remarked.

"What did the doctors say about your eye?" Jalaen asked, feeling that her mother was troubled with bad news.

"It's too mangled to save," Ronderu replied, sadness in her voice. "When we reach Coruscant, I'll have surgery to get it removed and a glass eye put in. My infrared vision is shot, too."

Jalaen felt pain for her mother. "And Father?"

"Bacta immersion will fix him up," She answered. "But for now, we're okay."


	16. Testify

Qymaen stared in surprise at the sheer size of the senate building. Ronderu set Rubble down on Jalaen's chair and looked down over the railing. "How do you not fall off?" She asked.

Qymaen continued to look all around.

"I know. It takes a while to get used to," Jalaen and Kiel said in unison.

Ronderu looked around. Then she spotted it: the Huk senator. "Jalaen, how can you stand looking at that Huk at all?" she asked.

"I don't. And by the way, Mother, at the capital, it's Yam'rii," Jalaen warned.

Chancellor Palpatine stood and clapped his hands, signaling for the talking to end. "As you remember, about a week ago we listened to Senator Sheelal's call for action. And tonight, we will listen to her plea for justice."

Applause resounded.

Jalaen stood up. "Thank you, Chancellor. I told you, more than a week ago, that Kalee was under serious threat. The Yam'rii were back after a thirty year war, and I had begged for reinforcements. Now I am back, asking for justice. Senator Kiel Da and Jedi Master Shaak Ti came with me. In an ambush on Kalee's sacred island, Kiel Da was badly wounded. She is lucky to be alive today."

Of course, Jalaen hadn't mentioned that the bolt had come from her gun, but let them believe that the Yam'rii senator had shot Kiel personally.

"When I freed about 100 of my people, I discovered that approximately one thousand Kaleesh had been ported out of that stronghold alone. The Izvoshra had been chained against a wall and shot. Their corpses were cremated."

Qymaen and Ronderu's eyes darted up to Jalaen. She hadn't told them this information.

And so Jalaen, Kiel, Qymaen, and Ronderu shared bits of their "adventure" with the senate. When they had finished, Jalaen thought that they had even won the Chancellor's sympathy. "And now," Jalaen stood up, "I wish to hear the court's verdict."

Chancellor Palpatine cleared his throat. "The courts say that they side with Senator Sheelal and Kalee. The Yam'rii are to pay for damage that they have done to Kalee. And as well, any Kaleesh slave on Republic ground is free."

Rubble climbed onto the railing. "Yippee! Free!" he yelled.

000

Jalaen led the crew down the stairs to the shuttle pad. With Ronderu's arm in a sling and Qymaen on crutches, she felt like she was running Hospice care. Kiel ran down the hall to Jalaen. "It's good; we've won the battle!" She exclaimed.

Qymaen, trying to take on the stairs, ended up falling down them.

"And we have another ten to go!" Jalaen cried, exasperated.

Ronderu sighed. "Qymaen, why don't we just use the turbolift?" She asked.

"I can walk!" Qymaen scoffed.

"You'll have to use a wheelchair if you keep falling over like that." Ronderu retorted.

"Mother's right," Jalaen wheezed as she helped Qymaen get up.

Five minutes later, they were back at the apartment. Qymaen was frustrated, as well as angry. "Why are you getting all upset with me?!" Qymaen yelled, bewildered.

"No one's angry," Kiel said worriedly. "Radame, tea please."

The Chagrian hustled to get some herbal tea.

Ronderu sat, visibly pleased with her daughter. "Well done, Senator Sheelal."


End file.
